Road to True Love
by dancinginthepuddles
Summary: In Fairytaleland, what if Belle had escaped from the evil queen and found her way back to Rumplestiltskin after the queen had told him she was dead?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own anything.

Summary: In Fairytaleland, what if Belle had escaped from the evil queen and found her way back to Rumplestiltskin after the queen had told him she was dead?

Belle sat in the corner of her cell as she took a piece of chalk and scraped it against the wall. She looked at the wall and saw all of the marks she had made. She had been locked away for so long and she couldn't remember the last time she saw the sun. She wanted to feel the warmth of it against her back and in her hair. She wanted to twirl around in it and feel the earth beneath her feet.

Her thoughts wandered to the man she had fallen in love with Rumplestiltskin. She wondered if he often thought of her. She wondered if he had felt the same way about her. She sighed as she sunk back into her bed. What she would do to escape and be with him? Would he ever take her back? He was consumed with his power.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door began to open and in walked an unfamiliar face. "Are you here to kill me?" Belle panicked.

The man laughed at her. "Of course not, I'm here to take you to the queen, she wishes to speak with you."

Belle felt just a glimmer of relief but panicked only for a moment. "What does the queen want with me?"

"She wants information on Rumplestiltskin," he answered as he dragged her by the chains.

Belle feeling a surge of courage waited until the man turned around and took her fists and smacked his head. The man fell to the ground and Belle knelt beside him looking for keys. She found them at last and went to unlock herself. Belle felt tears of happiness fall down her face as the chains unlocked. She was on her way to freedom.

Without another moment to lose, Belle ran to find an escape route. She wandered through the hallways. "HALT!" shouted a guard.

Belle ran as fast as she could and tripped. She picked herself off of the ground and ran to find a way out. She could hear the sounds of the guards coming. No way would she be locked up again. The doorway out was discovered and Belle looked behind her as she ran out to her way to sweet freedom. "I'm free," sobbed Belle over and over as she ran further and further away from the queen's castle.

She paused a moment to catch her breath and gasped when she saw how the chains cut into her skin and left marks on her. With her hands she gentle touched them and winced in pain. "You!" came the voice of the guard.

Belle continued to run and she ran as far as she could. She twisted and turned through the forest until she lost the guard. Finally she lost him and walked at a slow and steady pace. The sunlight was streaming through the trees and she felt the earth beneath her feet. She was happy, but not completely. She knew in her heart that she had to find Rumplestiltskin. And she vowed she would. She knew she had to journey for a while and the path would not be easy, but in case of true love, any risk was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own anything.

Belle had spent the night sleeping underneath a weeping willow tree. She woke up with the sun rise and started the next part of her journey. She was going to find her true love at any cost. She walked along a river and stopped for a drink. She saw her reflection in the water. She had lost weight and was very thin and gaunt. She had a dirt smudge on her face and she splashed her face with the cold water. Would her beloved even recognize her?

Belle pushed herself forward as the days went on. Sadly, she found herself getting more and more tired. She was not as strong as she used to be. Her legs grew tired and her body began to ache like never before. Through the pain and suffering, she pushed herself, until one night she collapsed. "No," she yelled, "No this can't happen, I won't let it."

Belle tried to drag herself but it was to no avail. She began to sob in the dirt. "Are you alright?" came a voice.

Belle panicked and turned around to see an unfamiliar face, a fairy of some sort. "I'm fine," she lied as she wiped away her tears.

"You sure don't sound like it," the fairy smiled, "Here let me help you."

The woman helped her up and dusted some of the dirt off of Belle. "Escaping? Running away?" she questioned, "Looking for someone?"

"All of the above," admitted Belle letting her guard down for a moment.

"My name is Nova," the fairy smiled.

"Belle."

"Belle? I've heard that name before, oh my goodness, you are Dreamy's friend."

Suddenly it all clicked in Belle's mind. "How did things work out between you?"

Nova looked sad and Belle took the hint. "Oh I am so sorry."

"What are you doing outside in the woods?" questioned Nova changing the subject.

"I was locked up by the evil queen and now I am on my way to find my true love and hopefully explain myself," admitted Belle.

"The dark one," whispered Nova.

"How did-"

"Everyone knows my dear. After you went missing Rumplestiltskin attacked your father. It was said that your father locked you up and tortured you and that you ended your life. I knew that didn't sound right based on what Dreamy had told me."

"Nova, can you help me find him?"

"Who the dark one?"

"Yes, he's my true love, I need to be with him."

"I'm not so sure that is a good idea Belle, he's not the same."

"Maybe I can bring out the goodness in him. I did it before."

"Belle, he's locked up in a dungeon."

Belle shuddered at the word. "I don't care," Belle pushed, "I need to be with him. I love him."

Nova's wings fluttered as she said, "It's up to Snow White and the Prince. They are the ones that locked him up."

"Take me to them, please."

Nova sighed and waved her wand to take them to the castle. Belle gasped as they appeared before a very pregnant Snow White and her Prince. "Belle?" exclaimed the Prince.

"Hi Prince Charming."

Snow White came forward and hugged Belle. "My name is Snow White," she smiled.

"I'm Belle. I was in a cell next to your Prince at the Queen's castle before she moved me into solitude."

"I heard all about that and I am so sorry that you were subjected to her cruelty."

"What brings you to us?" asked the Prince.

"Please listen to me and to hear me out, I am here to see Rumplestiltskin. He and I were living in his castle together and I fell in love with him. He pushed and sent me away and I went on an adventure and along the way I realized how much Rumple meant to me. I know that he must feel something for me because when we kissed he began to transform back into a normal human."

Snow White gasped and looked at her Prince. "Oh Belle, but he is so dangerous."

"I can bring out the good in him, I know it's somewhere in there," she was pleading as tears began to fall, "Please let me see him."

"We are not ones to stop the course of true love," the Prince reminded Snow White.

"Let me see him," begged Belle.

"Of course, but first we must clean you up."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own anything.

Belle cleaned up and had her hair brushed and styled. Part of her hair was braided and then the rest of it was put into a pony tail. A rose was woven into her hair and she felt so beautiful. And as for her gown, she wore a red dress with gold trimmings.

"May I seem him now?" begged Belle.

Snow White and the Prince looked at each other smiling and nodded.

Belle was led down into the dungeon and her heart was racing. She could hear her heart and it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. "Who's come to bother me?" came the voice of her beloved.

Belle felt the tears already starting to form. "We have someone to see you," Snow White smiled as the door was opened and Belle was gently led into the cell.

Rumplestiltskin climbed down from a ledge he had been sitting on. "A woman? Really?" smirked Rumplestiltskin.

Belle was speechless and did not know what to say. "She is mute? Oh how lovely," he teased as the door shut.

Nervously Belle stared at her feet as he circled around her. He lifted her face to meet his golden eyes and when they did both of them froze. "Be- Belle?" he gasped.

Belle didn't say a word as he touched her face to see if she was real. "You're alive," he exclaimed.

"I am," she finally spoke up touching his hand that rested upon her cheek.

Rumplestiltskin looked sad, happy, confused, and angry all at once. "The queen said you were dead."

"Alas I am not," smiled Belle as she went to hug him, "I was kept prisoner in her castle for a long time after you sent me away."

Rumplestiltskin felt tears forming in his eyes. His true love was alive. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but that would mean sacrificing his power. "Belle, I need to say something to you," he whispered, "But not here."

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and the two of them disappeared. "Where did he go?" demanded the Prince.

"He is with his true love, let them be, the curse is coming and soon they will be separated again."

Belle and Rumplestiltskin were back at the dark castle he went over to his wheel to spin. "Why did you come back for me?" he asked as Belle followed him to the wheel.

"Because I love you."

Belle knelt beside him and grabbed the string and placed it up on the wheel. They both leaned forward as if they were going to kiss each other. Suddenly, a huge boom sound came from outside scaring both of them. "What was that?"

"The curse, Belle, no matter what happens I promise I will find you."

"Why can't we be together?"

"The queen wants her revenge even if it means destroying everyone."

The glass began to shattered and Belle panicked holding onto Rumplestiltskin. "I love you Belle," he whispered as the curse began to swarm around the room.

Just as their lips were about to meet, the two of them were ripped apart from each other due to the curse.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own anything.

Mr. Gold knew as soon as he could he was going to search for his beloved Belle. There was no way that she was going to escape him again. He knew that he could not wait twenty eight years for the savior to come and rescue them.

But it would also pose as a problem because Belle may not remember who he was. Their romance would have to start over again, but what if she did not want to? Somehow he doubted himself but he knew that he would find her. If Snow White and Prince Charming could, then so could he.

Mr. Gold walked through the town looking to find her to no avail. Perhaps he wasn't looking hard enough. If she had managed to escape the queen somehow he thought that she wasn't going to be locked up again. He began to think about what Belle loved and suddenly an idea hit him. Perhaps she was at the library.

With hope high in his heart he went to the library. His hand touched the door knob and it opened and when he walked in, he saw Belle was at the counter. She was wearing a blue dress and was stamping a book for a young boy at the counter. "Here you go," she smiled.

Mr. Gold approached the desk while Belle went underneath to reach something and when she came back up she saw Mr. Gold. "Do you remember me?" asked Mr. Gold hopefully.

Belle took a moment to look at the man before her and walked around the corner to face him. "You are Mr. Gold," smiled Belle, "You own the town and I believe I owe you some rent."

Mr. Gold's heart sank as Belle went to her wallet and handed him her rent. He began to walk away as she said, "And the love of my life Rumplestiltskin."

Mr. Gold froze in his steps and turned around and ran to her. "You remember?"

"Back in fairytaleland right before we were separated, our lips just barely touched but it was enough to break the curse of me not remembering you," smiled Belle.

Mr. Gold threw his arms around Belle and whispered, "I love you."

Mr. Gold dipped Belle and started to lean in to kiss her. "Are you sure you want to, you might lose your powers?"

"You are worth it."

Mr. Gold laughed and kissed her. He could feel his powers melting away and there was nothing he could do about it. He made the mistake once of choosing power over Belle but he knew he wasn't about to make the same mistake again. As soon as he pulled away, Belle had a confused look on her face. "Excuse me, why are you kissing me?" she asked.

"Belle, it's me Rumple."

"No you are Mr. Gold," she began, "Town owner."

Mr. Gold heard evil laughter behind him and he turned to see Regina. "What did you do to her?"

"I made her sign an agreement. If she was to be with you, she got to keep her memories. However if she kissed you, she would lose them and you would have to start over with your pathetic little romance and you would lose your powers," sneered Regina.

"If she knew that then why did she kiss me?" demanded Mr. Gold.

"You kissed me," defend Belle as she wiped off her mouth.

"Because," smirked Regina, "She thought you would go for your power again."

Belle went back to the books as Mr. Gold watched her. "Did she know she would lose her memories?"

"Of course not, what kind of fool would sign that? I added it after she signed it. So now, you start over as a normal couple. I hope she will still love you," snapped Regina.

He looked sadly at Belle, his worst nightmare was true. Twenty eight years.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own anything.

Mr. Gold waited until Belle finished her shift and his heart was broken. He was going to have to re-create their romance but would she fall for it? When she came out of the library, Mr. Gold approached her. "Belle, would you like to accompany me for some coffee tonight at Granny's diner?"

"Not tonight Mr. Gold, I am supposed to be helping my father at his shop, we are behind on business," Belle smiled.

"Perhaps I can help you, perhaps I can lend you some cash," smiled Mr. Gold.

"We don't need your money Mr. Gold," Belle walked away.

"Belle wait!"

She stopped and let him catch up. "I have an idea, I am looking for someone to help clean my house on the weekends. You could come over on Saturdays and Sundays and clean and I would wipe away your debit at the flower shop."

Belle looked interested but wasn't really sure what to say. "It's up to you dearie," Mr. Gold smiled as he walked away.

"I'll do it," she ran up to him and held out her hand to be shook.

They shook hands and Mr. Gold said, "Come by this weekend."

"I'll be there."

So with that Mr. Gold was on his way to getting his beloved back and he knew it would take time, but it would be worth the wait.

The weekend Belle came to clean was finally here. Mr. Gold was nervously pacing by his front door unsure if she would show up. He caught his breath when the doorbell rang and in walked Belle wearing a yellow top and blue jeans. It was almost like when she first came to his castle wearing her gold ball gown. Speaking of which he laid out in one of the rooms she would be cleaning. He had hoped it might spark her some of her memories.

"I need you to dust the shelves and clean the guest room," Mr. Gold began, "Also tea is at noon and when you finish those come find me."

Belle nodded in agreement and went to start the cleaning. She went to grab a duster and dusted the shelves. "Why do you have so many shelves?" questioned Belle, "Do you read a lot?"

"Of course Dearie, knowledge is powerful."

Belle continued to dust and went all around the house. It was noon and she had not gotten to the guest room yet. She hoped Mr. Gold would not be angry with her. "Sir I did not get to the guest room yet. I did however finish the dusting."

"That's okay, you can finish after the tea."

Mr. Gold and Belle sat down having tea together and Mr. Gold looked at Belle. "So tell me about yourself," he asked trying to see how much she remembered.

"Well I work at the library and it's just myself and my father. He owns the flower shop and I usually help him on the weekends. I love the color blue and gold and I love roses and books."

"Any loved ones?"

"No, not that I can recall."

Mr. Gold nodded. All she knew was her current life, no fairytale memories. "What about you?"

"I am just an ordinary man. I had a son, my wife, I lost them both."

Belle's eyes lit up when he mentioned he had a son. "I never knew that about you. What was he like?"

Mr. Gold's eyes watered up. This was the conversation they were going to have back in fairytale land right before Belle kissed him and pushed him away. "His name was Baelfire and he was the most wonderful son. He was brave and never broke a deal, unlike me."

"What happened to him?"

"He was taken away from me and I never saw him again."

"Do you think it's possible to find him?"

"I will find him."

Mr. Gold looked at his beloved Belle. Just a fragile frame of what she used to be. She was still in there but was lost. "I loved a young woman once. She was also brave and courageous. She was a fighter and loved to read just like you. She craved adventure and wanted to see the world."

Belle's eyes gleamed with excitement. "What happened to her?"

Mr. Gold reached out for Belle's hands. "She is lost."

"Maybe you can find her too!" smiled Belle.

"I hope so."

Belle looked at the clock. "I better get back to work Mr. Gold! I still need to clean the guest bedroom!"

She pushed her chair in and took away the china for the tea. Mr. Gold followed her and watched her wash the dishes. "I will put them away," Mr. Gold took the towel and began to dry.

Belle walked down the hall into the guest bedroom and he heard her gasp. "What a beautiful dress!" exclaimed Belle.

Mr. Gold put down the towel and hobbled down the hallway to where Belle was. "Do you like the dress Belle?"

"I love it!"

"You can keep it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Have it. It's the dress that you wore back in-"

Mr. Gold stopped himself and said, "The dress the woman I loved wore."

"Shouldn't you save it for her in case she returns?"

"It's yours to keep."

Belle picked up the gown and walked over to Mr. Gold. "Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Coming back tomorrow?"

"You can count on it."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own anything.

Belle came over the next morning at 9 sharp and Mr. Gold was so happy to see her. Today he was going to show her his spinning wheel and hoped that she would be impressed with it. "Come in dearie," Mr. Gold ushered her in.

"What shall I do for you today Mr. Gold?" Belle smiled.

"I want to show you something that I think will impress you!" Mr. Gold grinned as Belle followed him downstairs to the wheel.

Belle gasped as he sat down and began to spin. "It's incredible!" Belle exclaimed as she circled around it.

Mr. Gold paused for a moment and let Belle touch the wheel. "Would you like to try?"

She sat down on the chair as Mr. Gold sat next to her. "Now with this hand you spin the wheel and in the other you hold the string," he explained as she began to spin.

Surprisingly she was pretty good at it. "It seems you have done this before," encouraged Mr. Gold.

"No, I've never done it before, yet something feels so familiar about it," explained Belle.

Mr. Gold felt so happy he could feel his heart swelling as she continued. "I feel this sort of energy creeping in me," Belle continued.

"Go with it, experience it and feel it."

Mr. Gold sat behind Belle and placed his hands on her shoulders. Belle paused for a moment and let him touch her there. Something just felt right about it, but Belle could not figure it out. So she continued until the wheel ran out. She turned to face Mr. Gold and he held her face in his hands. "Belle, I-"

She looked so confused and scared, so Mr. Gold backed off. She reached for his hand and whispered, "Mr. Gold, this is going to sound strange but I feel like we've known each other for a long time even though we really haven't. I feel so comfortable around you yet I can't place my finger on it."

Mr. Gold pushed her hands away out of pure sadness and anger. "We did," he muttered to himself as he stormed into the kitchen.

He took his cane and began to smash everything in sight crying out in anger. "Damn you Regina!" he yelled over and over.

Belle came running into the kitchen, tried to stop him, and Mr. Gold accidentally hit her with his cane. He had not seen her. Belle fell to the floor frightened and Mr. Gold panicked. "Belle, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Belle touched her head and there was a bit of blood. "Let me get a bandage for that!" Mr. Gold ran to the bathroom and got supplies he needed to clean her up.

He came back and began to apply an ointment to the skin and blew on it. He took a bandage and gently touched the wounded area placing it on top. "Are you alright?" he asked nervously.

"I will be fine, but that really hurt," exclaimed Belle.

"I promise it won't happen again. If you want to you can go home early."

"Actually before I go, I was wondering if you wanted to go for that coffee you asked the other day perhaps maybe tomorrow after I get off from working at the library."

"I would enjoy that. So do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

Belle smiled as she walked to be with her father Mr. Moe French. "Belle dear where were you?"

"I was with Mr. Gold father," explained Belle.

"You must be careful of him, he is a dangerous man, and he will destroy you. He isn't all that he seems. He is dangerous," her father warned.

"Father I made a deal with him that will save our shop. I clean his house on the weekends and he takes away our debit."

"Oh my poor dear girl, you shouldn't have done that. I know we can find a way to do this and we can get you away from that cruel man."

"He is a good man father," Belle explained, "Even the wicked were once good. There is something about him. I don't know what it is."

"You sound like you are in love with him," her father teased.

"Of course not," Belle gasped.

But when she said that something about it felt wrong, she felt something in her heart. She was so confused by it. Was she falling in love with him? Of course not she told herself. She had only been around him a few days and that was a crazy thought.

"What happened to your head?" her father asked.

"I bumped my head," lied Belle.

Belle ran to her room and went to her closet opening it and taking out the gold dress. She held it in her arms and lifted it to her nose and smelled it. The dress smelt like Belle's vanilla perfume and her eyes widened in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I do not own anything.

Mr. Gold waited for Belle outside the library and when he saw her his heart skipped a beat. She noticed him and smiled as a few stragglers came out. Belle locked the doors and then walked over to Mr. Gold. "Thanks for waiting," she smiled.

He offered her his arm which she gladly took and they went to the diner. Belle and Mr. Gold sat down and Ruby came over the menus. "Well, well, well," she smirked, "If it isn't the great Mr. Gold and his date."

"I'm Belle," Belle offered her hand to shake as she looked at how provocatively she was dressed.

"I'll give you a few minutes to decide."

"No two cups of coffee Ruby."

Ruby walked away to grab coffee and when she came back she placed the cups down and began to pour. "Enjoy!"

Belle took her cup in her hands and felt the warmth engulf them. "What made you decide to come out for coffee with me?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I wanted to get to know you better," smiled Belle, "It's a great opportunity to."

Belle sipped her coffee as Mr. Gold nodded. "I'm a very complicated man Belle," Mr. Gold admitted, "Some may even call me a monster."

Belle looked at Mr. Gold cautiously and leaned forward. "I don't see a monster. I see a man that has been through so much. You lost your son, you lost your wife, and you lost your true love. That is a tragedy. You just need a change in luck," Belle replied.

"That's what I love about you. You can see the good in me when others can't."

Belle blushed and continued to drink her coffee. "Good day Ms. French, Mr. Gold," came the voice of Regina, "Enjoying yourselves?"

Mr. Gold grew irritated at the very presence of Regina and he could feel his hands shaking. "Hello Mayor Mills," Belle timidly replied.

Regina smirked and continued on her way. It was a cruel reminder of what she did to his beloved Belle. There had to be a way to fix things, but then Mr. Gold remembered he had lost his powers. He was going to have to relearn magic and where would he go to get information? The library.

"Belle, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you believe in magic?"

"I am not really sure. I am one of those people who has to see it to believe it."

"Belle, may I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"I need some books on magic and curses and fairytales."

"That seems odd Mr. Gold, why on earth would you need those?"

"I can't explain now, but over time it will make sense."

They finished their coffee and went back to the library. Belle led him to the proper section and began to pull out all kinds of books. "Is there a limit?"

"I am the librarian, anything I say goes," Belle smiled as she handed him another book.

"Sorry to cut our date short, but I am afraid that I have some reading to do. I will see you next weekend."

"Goodbye Mr. Gold."

The next week went by so fast and when Mr. Gold wasn't reading he was re-learning magic. He kept it a secret and often performed it in his basement where no one would see him. The only person he cared to know was Belle, but he wasn't sure how she was going to react. Back in fairytaleland, she hated it. Who knew what the Storybook version would say?

Mr. Gold glanced at the clock and noticed that Belle was fifteen minutes late. This was so unlike her. He was going to wait five more minutes and then give her a call to see where she was. Five minutes came and went and still no sign from Belle. He went to the phone and dialed her number. The phone rang and rang but no one answered. He was worried and decided to investigate for himself. He was off to find Belle.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I do not own anything.

Mr. Gold approached Belle's house and knocked on the door to see if anyone was home. To his surprise the door opened and revealed Moe French. "Stay away from my daughter," he sneered almost slamming the door in Mr. Gold's face.

With all of his might, Mr. Gold swung his cane right before the door could shut and barged through the doors. "No one breaks a deal with me Maurice," sneered Mr. Gold pushing him out of the way, "Where is she?"

"I'm not telling you," snapped Mr. French.

Suddenly there was a loud thump noise, and Mr. Gold lifted his head so he could hear where it was coming from. "NO!" yelled Moe as he ran after Mr. Gold.

Angrily, Mr. Gold stormed through the house to find Belle and he swore if she was harmed he would unleash his fury upon Moe French. He came upon a set of locked doors and used the cane to bash open the doors. Of course he found Belle and she was tied to a chair with a wrap around her mouth. "Belle!" shouted Mr. Gold.

He untied her from the chair as she cried, "I was on my way to see you but my father got here first and he refused to let me go. He tied up to the chair saying I was crazy and I needed to stay away from you because you were dangerous."

"YOU!" shouted Moe from the hallway.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Belle.

Mr. Gold turned around and punched Moe French in the face. "Is that any way to treat your only daughter? You should be ashamed of yourself!" screamed Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold turned to Belle. "Pack up your things; you are moving in with me."

"She is my daughter and I say no!" yelled Moe.

"Father, it's my choice and I am leaving. I want to be with him."

Moe French scowled and said, "Perhaps I should call the mayor and have you committed to the asylum. You are obviously losing your mind."

"Or perhaps you are the one losing your mind, trust me Moe, I have more power here than you ever will," threatened Mr. Gold.

Moe shut his mouth and turned to Belle. "If you leave with him, you are no longer my child."

"Then so be it," Belle snapped as she started packing.

Mr. Gold and Belle finished packing up her things and she was so relieved when they left the house. She was free from the clutches of her father, the controlling jerk. She had very few things that she needed so it was easy for her to carry. All she had was one box filled with her most prized possessions.

Little did Mr. Gold know that in the box was the golden ball gown that he had given her. They approached the house and Mr. Gold was surprised as Belle threw her arms around him and began to sob. He was so unsure of what to do so he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She mourned the loss of a relationship with her father. He was no longer a part of her life. "It will be alright," whispered Mr. Gold.

"I hope so Mr. Gold."

"Belle call me by my first name."

"What's that?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

"Like the fairytale character?" Belle's eyes widened.

"Like the fairytale character my dear."

"Okay…Rumplestiltskin."

A small smile formed on her mouth as he wiped away a few straggling tears. "I will show you to your room," Mr. Gold smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I do not own anything.

"Belle, this is where you will be staying," smiled Mr. Gold as he opened the door.

Belle stepped in and gasped when she saw the room. Not only was it a bedroom but it was filled with books of all sorts. "I know how much you like to read so I made this for you," Mr. Gold continued.

Belle ran over to the bookshelf and picked up one of the books, which happened to be a fairytale book. She opened the book and skimmed through the pages. "My father wasn't very happy about me being a librarian. He thought I spent way too much time around books," Belle admitted.

"You are safe here Belle and you can be free to do whatever you like, I promise you no harm will come to you."

The book was placed back on the shelf and Belle began to unpack her things. "May I help?" offered Mr. Gold.

"No it's okay, I think I have got this under control," smiled Belle.

Mr. Gold walked away to let Belle finish her unpacking. When Belle was finished she walked down to the kitchen to find him sitting in a chair sipping on some tea. She had a confused look on her face as she sat down. "Are you alright Dearie?"

"Just thinking," she mumbled.

"About?"

"This is all so sudden," she admitted.

"You are safe here and I will protect you."

Belle reached forward for Mr. Gold's hands and knelt by his side. "Thank you," she smiled.

As time went by Belle began to adjust to life with Mr. Gold. She would spend her daytime cleaning the house while he was at his shop and when he returned they would spend time together. It was almost as if they were getting a fresh start. Mr. Gold actually felt a twinge of relief. Mr. Gold felt himself slowly falling in love with her all over again. He was unsure of how she felt and he was scared. He didn't want to lose her.

"You are awfully quiet tonight Rumple," teased Belle as she sipped on her tea.

"Sorry my dear, lost in my thoughts."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I need your advice actually, it's about a woman I know and care about."

"Go on," Belle smiled.

"I fell in love with someone a long time ago, but tragedy separated us. But somehow we found each other again and I have a second chance to be with her."

Belle looked crestfallen as she sipped her tea. "Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"I should have seen it. You are in love with Regina."

Mr. Gold spit out his tea. "Excuse me?"

"I can see the way you guys interact with each other, you love her don't you?"

"That's not true Dearie, believe me. I am her mentor more than anything."

Belle looked relieved for a moment but a sadness lingered in her eyes. She was slowly falling in love with him. She didn't want to admit it, but she could feel it in her heart. She went into the kitchen to wash her dishes. In anger, she took her cup and dropped it. To her dismay when she brought it back up to eyelevel it had all but chipped. "Now we will have matching ones," admired Mr. Gold as he walked into the kitchen revealing the chip in his.

Belle refused to look at Mr. Gold. "What's wrong dearie?"

Belle stormed to her room. "Don't you realize it's you?" he whispered, "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I do not own anything.

Belle curled up on her bed and sobbed. Why was she acting like this? She knew she wasn't like most of the women in town. What could he possibly see in her? She felt sadness and anger. Her thoughts were interrupted as Mr. Gold knocked on her door. "Belle?"

He came in anyway. "Can't you see it?" he was on the verge of tears.

"I can't see anything."

"Belle, please. Search your feelings. Look into your heart. Tell me do you feel anything."

"No," lied an angry Belle, "I don't feel a thing."

"I'm not giving up until you remember who you are. You've lost yourself and I won't stand by and lose you."

"You may have already."

"Belle this isn't you!"

Suddenly Belle woke up and jolted upright. She looked around the room and realized she was at Mr. Gold's house and the whole thing had been a dream. Her heart slowly sunk as she got out of bed. She went to put her outfit on for the day and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Mr. Gold had already left for the day. Belle cleaned the house rather quickly and decided to go for a walk. She went outside and smiled. She came across the shop and walked in. "Rumple?"

He emerged and gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Feeling a quick jolt of courage Belle walked up to Mr. Gold and threw her arms around him and kissed him. He returned her kiss but was rather surprised. "I realized something Rumple, I love you."

Mr. Gold's heart was pounding frantically. He had waited for this day, but it wasn't quite the same. She still didn't know who she was. "I had an odd dream last night and I found out I was a fairy tale character trapped in this world, isn't that crazy? Oh and you and I were from a different land and we fell in love with each other," Belle declared.

"You would be surprised," teased Mr. Gold.

"Oh who would we be?"

"Beauty and the Beast."

Belle smiled as she walked around the shop but gasped when she saw a red rose. "What do we have here?"

Belle took the rose in her hands and smelled it. Something was triggered within her as she set down the rose. It fell to the ground. "Belle?"

"It's true…isn't it?"

Mr. Gold froze.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I do not own anything.

"Am I crazy for thinking this?" Belle whispered as she turned to face Mr. Gold.

"Belle, I-"

"Is it true?" pleaded Belle on the verge of tears.

"It is."

"Then why don't I remember who I am?"

"You are cursed my dear, and I promise you with everything I am, I will find a way to break it."

Belle hugged Mr. Gold and held on for a while. "Step away from my daughter!" yelled Moe French bursting through the doorway.

"Father, you don't get to speak to him like that. He's the love of my life."

"If I didn't know any better daughter, I would say you've lost your mind."

"My mind is still intact."

"You are to come with me my dear. This monster will destroy you. He already has. Don't let him do anymore damage."

"I love him."

Moe French looked angry at his daughter. "You are to come with me dear, or the Mayor will lock him up forever."

"NO!" yelled Belle as she stepped between the two of them, "I will not let this happen."

Regina emerged through the door. "The choice is yours my dear, either you come with your father, or I will lock Mr. Gold up."

"How dare you!" hissed Mr. Gold, "I thought we had a deal."

Regina just smirked. "If I go with my father, will I be able to see Mr. Gold?"

"Only on my terms," Moe French smiled smugly and then cackled.

Belle turned to Mr. Gold. "I don't want you to be locked up, but I am afraid with my father he may never let me see you," she admitted, "I have to go with him."

"I will find a way for us to be together, don't you worry my dear."

Belle and Mr. Gold kissed each other but Belle was soon pulled away from her lover. "RUMPLE!" she screamed as she was dragged away by her father and the mayor.

Regina threw Belle into the police car where Graham was waiting. "Wait, we had a deal," began Moe French, "She was to be with me."

"I've changed my mind Mr. French, she's coming with me."

Belle was pounding on the glass window. "Let me out!" she was yelling, "Let me out."

Moe French lunged after the mayor but was stopped by Graham. "Never make a deal with me," cackled Regina as she, Graham, and Belle drove off.

Belle was sobbing in the backseat. "Take us to the hospital, I have a special place for our little Belle."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I do not own anything.

Mr. Gold felt that something was wrong and followed his gut by walking outside. He had heard screaming and yelling. When he saw Moe French on the ground sobbing and no Belle, Mr. Gold was once again livid. "WHERE IS SHE?" he roared.

"Gone…."

"GONE WHERE?"

"The mayor took her, I have no idea where," sighed Moe French.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a father. I'm going to save her and bring her back if it's the last thing I ever do."

Mr. Gold got into his car and drove away to save his beloved Belle. Not knowing where to begin he drove to the mayor's house. The lights were still out so he knew that she wasn't home. He continued to the sheriff's office and when he stormed in no one was there. "Damn it Regina, where is she?"

He spent hours looking for her, but failed to find her. He never gave up though. He was determined. High and low he looked for days, but nothing. Suddenly, he thought of the hospital. He barged through the doors and stormed through the hospital. "Where is Belle?" he shouted over and over again.

A nurse came out to try and calm down Mr. Gold but it was of no use. "Where is she?" he pleaded.

He was led to her room in the hospital. She was hit by a car and was very fragile. "You did this," hissed Mr. Gold to Regina.

"Of course not, I only locked her in the backseat. She tried to unlock the door and when she escaped it was short lived. A speeding car came and hit her."

Mr. Gold was sobbing. "Why are you so set on destroying me?"

"I want power," Regina smirked, "And the only way to become more powerful then you is to destroy your one weakness."

"But Regina, she is innocent. She didn't do anything."

"She loves you. That is more than enough."

"Is she going to live?"

"I honestly don't know Mr. Gold."

Mr. Gold knelt beside his beloved Belle and placed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "You're going to live, I know it."

He kissed her forehead and sat in a chair. "Well isn't that just so touching," Regina rolled her eyes.

"You loved someone once too Regina. Back off."

"Since I am her emergency contact, I suggest you leave before I have her committed to the asylum. You know before she got out of the car she was raving about how she was a fairytale character."

"Regina, you know it's true though."

"Try me," she sneered.

"Promise me you won't hurt her."

Regina glared at Mr. Gold. "PROMISE ME!" he yelled.

Regina held out her hand for him to shake. "I promise."

Mr. Gold stormed out of the hospital room and went into his car and sobbed.

Months later at Mr. Gold's house the phone rang and it was Regina. "You will be glad to know that your beloved has fell into a coma, and she is very weak."

"Can I see her?"

"No."

"You can't keep us away Regina. I will find a way."

Regina was lying though, Belle was locked away into the asylum. Regina smirked as she could hear Mr. Gold sobbing on the other side of the line. Would victory be hers?


End file.
